An Angel in Red
by LovingMyKitsune
Summary: What's an orphan to do when being chased by a vicious snake demon? InuKag


An Angel in Red

_Oneshot_

* * *

"No! Stay away!" A fearful, young girl screamed as she hurled her small and beaten body forward with all her strength.

"You can not _essscape_ me, my lovely. You _sssmell_ too _deliciousss_ to _passs_ up." An enormous snake demon hissed, slithering behind his tiring victim.

"Help me! Please someone help meeee!" She scrambled over a fallen tree and took a sharp right at a small rock formation.

_This is the Tree of Ages, Kagome. It protects the forest._ The familiar voice of her dead mother echoed through her head.

The snake demon lunged forward, narrowly missing the small child's ankle; the impact of the attack still causing her to fall forward onto her face. The snake demon veered back preparing to strike again; the scared child however, managed to her feet just in time to miss another lethal blow. She was breathing hard and starting to grow slow with exhaustion and failing adrenaline. She clumsily brushed back her black hair out of her face; smearing her cheeks with more dirt.

"It _isss ussselesss_ to run! Your pathetic mortal body _isss_ already failing you."

_I must make it to the tree. Someone will come for me, wont they?_

She pushed back a tree branch that was in her way, allowing it to snap back viciously; effectively hitting the snake demon in his face.

"Wench! You will pay for _thisss_!"

Finally, a heavenly light ahead signaled that the clearing she was searching for was close. Pounding her bruised and dirtied legs just a little harder she made it into the brightly lit clearing.

Just off to the side of the clearing was a massive tree that particularly stood out among the rest. Ignoring the sharp pain in her chest, that ached for more air, she continued blindly.

_I'm so close; I will be saved! I have to be!_ A bead of sweat dripped into her eye, blurring her vision momentarily.

She blinked and shook her head; the snake demon suddenly appeared in front of her; blocking her from the tree.

"I've got you now, little girl!" He roared showing her the horrifying view of his long, venomous fangs.

Without thinking she pulled her mother's kanzashi out of her twig infested hair and flung it as hard as she could at the fearsome demon. By all odds, it struck him in the center of his left eye. The wooden teeth of the comb pierced him deep; blood began to ooze from it and he shriek out in pain. His lengthy, slender body thrashing about in agony.

Using this distraction she fled past him. Her shoeless feet barely touching the grass as she sped to her sanctuary. Kagome embraced the tree in her weak arms at full speed. The pain of the impact went unnoticed to her.

"Help me. Help me." She whispered hysterically.

She squeezed her eyes shut; she could hear her predator slithering towards her. A trail of her tears fell freely from each eye. She continued to hold onto the tree, refusing to face her doom.

A spray of blood hit her in the face. "STOP!" She cried.

Kagome heard the sickening sound of ripping flesh and felt her body being dosed in more blood. She whimpered but still felt no pain.

_Am I dead?_ Too afraid, she kept her oceanic blue eyes shut tight; she waited to feel the unbearable pain that was sure to precede death.

Everything went silent. The trees refused to creak and the birds refused to sing. There was not a sound; the forest was completely still. The lazy shade of the overhead branches played images across her skin.

_THUD_

The child emitted a small gasp and chanced a look, keeping her eyes in narrow slits. Through her eyelashes she saw lying right there in front of her the bloody mess of the snake demon. Next to it was a hunched over figure in red, with a startling splash of silver hair; their back facing her.

"My savior. My angel." Kagome blinked her eyes to see if she was dreaming.

Upon opening them again, she found herself all alone, save for the dead snake demon. Laying on the grassy floor at her feet was her mother's kanzashi. She picked it up carefully; it was cleared of all blood.

_Was I dreaming? No, he was real. I was saved._ She held the wooden comb to her still developing chest.

Relief flooded through her exhausted body and she found herself giving into the darkness of sleep. Her petite body slid heavily to the grassy floor. Unable to stay awake, she fell deeply into dreamland; completely unaware of the angel in red above her; watching her sleep and silently vowing to never let harm come to her.

Gently at first, then louder and louder all the noises of the forest came back.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, or it's amazing characters.


End file.
